molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ned Flanders
Ned Flanders battled Clay Puppington in Ned Flanders Vs. Clay Puppington, and also made a cameo at the end of Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand. Information on the Rapper Ned Flanders is a character in the animated sitcom The Simpsons. He is the highly religiously devout neighbor of Homer Simpson and his family, and is hated by Homer for being generally better-off and a better person than him. Flanders lives with his twin sons Rod and Todd, and is the widower of Maude Flanders, who died in a freak accident during the show's eleventh season. Ned was later briefly married to schoolteacher Edna Krababappel, only for her to die as well due to the real-life death of her voice actress. Though rarely if ever actually malicious, Ned Flanders has occasionally been used to negatively lampoon the bigotry and ignorance stereotypically associated with religious fundamentalism. Also, his religiousness was originally less prominent, with more focus put on his generally being an overly pleasant person, and his coming to be increasingly defined by it coined the TV Tropes term "Flanderization", referring to when an originally small trait of a character becomes much more prominent to the point of eclipsing all their other traits. Lyrics Verse 1: I thank the Good Lord for this blessed opportunity To condemn this scoundrel with righteous brutality! Whoever made this matchup was setting you up for a fall. It almost feels like I'm fighting no one at all! (echoes) Don't you chastise me with your phony, made–up rules, buddy. Ditch your drinking den and take up some real Bible study! See, you claim to know all God's rules, yet apparently missed At least half of the actual commandments from Exodus! Now, I never claimed my way of life to be perfected, But hey, at least I know it isn't downright defective! Your whole city's a backwards dystopia full of phonies, All of whom I could biddy–slap with my right hand only. How'd you ever become mayor; who in God's name counted that vote? You may be an Alpha male, but I'm a charging Mountain Goat! Now, I'm a very forgiving man, but it's quite hard to dismiss The way you diddled Coach Stopframe and his bountiful penis! …Or maybe not, since, as your sins go, that's one of the lesser ones, Compared to, say, I don't know… SHOOTING YOUR OWN SON! Verse 2: Your excuses for your sins are woefully inadequate; As you yourself once said, there are no accidents. No "tragic past" is sufficient to excuse your behavior. A father as bad as you makes my oaf of a neighbor Look like that Atticus fella from To Kill A Mockingbird. You disgust me so much, I'm on the verge of using swear words! Think your terrible life earns you automatic sympathy? Well, guess what, pal: I've endured comparable tragedy, But in the long run, nonetheless kept my faith and morality. You know who else that also goes for? Your own abused progeny! I'm thinking that your issues with your mommy and daddy Were a test of faith from God; a test that you failed, badly! I ask you: have you ever even tried to give up booze? Barney proves anybody can get sober if they choose! You've become a monster, and have only yourself to blame. You're the most vile claymation since Satan, from Mark Twain! Verse 3: So, you've shown your true nature, just like I knew you would, And I know better than to look at you as "misunderstood". The wreck standing before me isn't the animal you've become; I'm convinced that it's the real you, and has been all along. Making fun of my wife's death? Now, that is a low blow. It proves you're worse than either Frankenstein or Dr. No! Everyone hates you: your wife, your son, the reverend. Your job, marriage, life and soul are all at a dead end! You ugly, hate–filled, pathetic, hopeless hypocrite! I'd physically strike you, but you're not even worth it. You're alrea–diddly in Hell; it's too late to repent! Clay, you're the worst human being I've ever met. Trivia * He is the first character to be explicitly announced to have won their battle. Category:Characters